winter falls
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Salju yang masih turun menyelimuti dua insan yang berusaha melepaskan kepergian masing-masing, menyampaikan perasaan yang sedari dulu terkubur dalam-dalam namun akhirnya tergali juga, menyisakan kenangan yang begitu banyak hingga tak terhitung. [OkiKagu]


**WINTER FALLS**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

[ _menarik nafas, meleleh dalam langit musim dingin _]

Butiran-butiran putih nan indah itu satu per satu turun dari langit. Salju. Bola putih yang terbuat dari air bersuhukan tinggi itu mulai menghujani dunia, sedikit demi sedikit hingga membuat anak kecil teriak kegirangan dan menjulurkan lidah mereka walau itu dingin, sebab mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya salju mengenai lidah mereka.

Berselimutkan sarung tangan berwarna hitam, Kagura mengangkat tangan kanannya guna merasakan dinginnya salju. Satu butir, dua butir salju tersebut sampai di telapak tangannya. Dingin masih tetap terasa. Sejurus kemudian, ia terkekeh.

Ingatannya berputar, hatinya bergejolak, bagaimana ia menginginkan bermain bola salju seperti dulu, bagaimana ia bermain perang-perangan dengan saling melemparkan bola salju kepada lawannya, bahkan ia ingin bergelung dalam dinginnya salju lagi.

Manik biru lautnya menatap nanar butiran salju yang masih ada di tangannya, ia menggenggam butiran itu hingga hancur dan membuangnya begitu saja di jalanan. Ia mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan, menciptakan uap dingin dari balik bibirnya.

_Untuk apa aku bermain permainan bodoh seperti dulu?_

Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, melihat butiran-butiran salju yang satu persatu mendatanginya, jatuh dengan gravitasi lurus dan mengenainya hingga ia dapat merasakan dingin di kedua pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hawa dingin yang diciptakan butiran salju tersebut.

_Lagipula, sudah tak ada lawan untuk bermain._

Cukup lama ia memejamkan matanya, kini irisnya kembali terlihat kala ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya yang kini ada di balik mantel berwarna merahnya terkepal. Tatapannya kini beralih menjadi sendu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sih-_aru_?" rutuknya pads dirinya sendiri.

Ia membalikkan badannya, menciptakan jejak sepatu di atas salju yang cukup tebal.

"Tahun ini pun sama, ya?"

Ia masih menatap jalanan yang ditumpuki salju, selama ia tidak menabrak orang karena kepalanya yang terus tertekuk, bukan masalah, 'kan?

Hingga sepasang sepatu kulit hitam berada di depannya tanpa mau menghindar dan malah mencegah langkah kakinya untuk melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya, barulah Kagura mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Minggir dari jalanku-_aru_!"

Sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Seketika Kagura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah siapa yang berani meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya.

Wajah Okita Sougo yang ditemukannya.

Manik mereka bertemu, menyalurkan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua, menatap penuh arti, dan kini yang Kagura rasakan adalah tangan terbungkus sarung tangan itu kini membelai lembut kepalanya, turun menyentuh pipinya.

Dan jantungnya keluar dari ritme normalnya.

Tangan Sougo kini tepat berada di pipinya, membelainya dengan sesaat dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan lurusnya yang membuat bahkan diri Kagura sekalipun membantu. Dan degup jantungnya kembali memompa lebih cepat kala Sougo mendekatkan dirinya ke arah telinga Kagura.

Ia menutup matanya, dan rona merah sedikit demi sedikit tercipta di pipinya.

"Ne, apa yang kau pikirkan, China?"

Yang kemudian Kagura melayangkan bogem bertenagakan kekuatan Yato miliknya pada pria bersurai coklat pasir di hadapannya setelah merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya karena Sougo mencubitnya dengan sangat keras.

.

[ _tersenyum, menangis di lekukan jatuhnya bola salju _]

Bangku taman berwarna coklat itu kini terdapat salju yang menghiasi dudukannya. Bangku ini masih sama seperti waktu sebelum-sebelumnya, dan bangku ini selalu menjadi saksi bisu dalam pertemuan mereka hingga saat ini sekalipun.

Tangan kecilnya menyibak salju yang memenuhi dudukan bangku taman itu, menjatuhkannya ke bawah agar ia bisa gunakan untuk duduk seperti saat sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Edo, Sadist? Jika pemerintah melihatmu, kau bisa dihukum mati-_aru_." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja ketika Kagura selesai membersihkan salju yang ada di bangku dan duduk di atasnya sejurus kemudian.

"Tenang saja. Hijikata-_san _dan Kondo-_san_ juga sedang di Edo."

Alisnys terangkat saat Sougo dengan santainya menempatkan pantatnya di atas bangku taman tersebut, duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"He? Untuk apa mereka kembali?"

Anggapannya, mungkin sang maniak mayones yang dijuluki _Oni no Fukuchou _itu sedang mampir ke Yorozuya dan bercengkerama dengan Gintoki, ataupun ketua Shinsengumi yang terkenal dengan keahlian_ stalking_nya itu sedang kembali mengunjungi rumah Otae yang malah dihadiahi bogem mentah.

"Mengucap kata perpisahan, mungkin?"

Imajinasinya pudar. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan atau bahkan pernyataan yang sempat ingin ia utarakan pada pria di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi, ia menekuk wajahnya sedalam mungkin, yang hanya dapat memperhatikan ujung sepatunya.

Cukup lama, hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Dasar bodoh."

Pria di sebelahnya sama sekali tak terpancing atensinya setelah ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Kau bilang kalian akan mati di edo."

Melalui ekor matanya, Kagura melihat Sougo menghentikan aktivitasnya yang semula sedang menciptakan uap dari bibirnya. Kali ini, ia mendapat atensinya.

"Takdir bisa berubah tanpa sesuai dengan keinginan kita, wanita bodoh."

"Jangan main-main dengan kata perpisahan seperti itu-_aru_!"

Raut terkejut nampak jelas di wajah pria berumur 20 tahun itu kala Kagura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap pada manik merah milik Sougo. Kagura di umurnya yang ke-16, di umurnya yang sudah sepantasnya ia mengkhawatirkan perasaan sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak main-main." Sougo menarik rambut kuncir sebelah kanan Kagura seraya menjawabnya, membuat sang empunya mengaduh.

"Karena perpisahan ini adalah yang akan kulakukan padamu juga."

Pupil matanya membesar kala Sougo langsung menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya di dalam dinginnya musim dingin, berlatar belakang salju yang turun dari di sekitarannya. Dirasakannya pria itu terlalu kuat untuk memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Bo-bodoh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan lihat!"

Kagura diam. Ia malu, sedih, bahagia.

"Kau… benar-benar akan perpisahan itu-_aru_?"

Sougo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dari balik bahunya.

Segera, Kagura memeluk kembali pria yang berstatuskan sebagai lawan dan sekaligus kawan baginya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahu tegap itu, meremas dengan erat jaket berwarna hitam yang Sougo pakai.

"Kukira waktu seperti ini tidak akan datang," ujarnya lemah.

Dalam bahunya, ia menangis terdiam, menyisakan tanda airmata di baliknya.

.

[ _dapatkah kita mengambil langkah seperti ini, seolah menciptakan jejak kaki di atas salju bersama-sama? _]

"Pakai ini."

Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada jejak airmata di sekitar matanya, lagi-lagi Sougo membuatnya terpana. Pria itu. Pria yang sejauh ini Kagura tahu brengsek membuka lilitan syal yang sebelumnya tersampir di lehernya guna menghangatkan bagian leher hingga tengkuknya, dan perlahan melilitkan syal itu pada diri Kagura sendiri.

"Setidaknya, ada kenang-kenangan untuk wanita bodoh sepertimu."

Maniknya kini bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku bahkan tidak butuh kenang-kenangan darimu-_aru_!" jawabnya dengan ketus sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar _tsundere_, padahal sebenarnya kau ingin menangis."

Dahinya berdenyut kala Sougo menyentilkan jarinya tepat di dahinya. Ia mengaduh dan tak lupa lagi-lagi melambungkan tinju pada pria bersurai pirang di depannya.

"Diamlah, wanita merepotkan."

Dan lagi, pria itu membawa secercah harapan kala Kagura merasakan ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya, menariknya ke depan, dan membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing, berbagi kehangatan dalam ruang yang cukup.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama akan mengingatmu, China."

Manik Kagura bergetar kembali, melihat lawan bicaranya kini hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat aku selamanya-_aru_!"

Tatapan mereka bertemu kala Kagura melihat manik merah sewarna darah milik Sougo kembali membuka kelopak matanya, terpampang jelas.

"Kau benar-benar wanita bodoh, sampai-sampai aku merelakan waktu luangku yang bisa kugunakan untuk membunuh Hijikata-_san_ untuk mengunjungimu di Edo."

Kagura terkekeh.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk selalu mengawasiku dan menjadi lawan seumur hidupku-_aru_! Jangan harap kita mempunyai hubungan lebih dari musuh!" ucapnya dengan nada disenang-senangkan.

Ini adalah waktu yang pertama dan terakhir, dimana tubuhnya reflek terlebih dahulu mendekatkan diri pada Sougo, tangannya menyusup di antara lengan Sougo, dan memeluknya dengan perasaan sedih beserta bahagia, bercampur menjadi satu rasa yang membuat dirinya kalut.

Salju yang masih turun menyelimuti dua insan yang berusaha melepaskan kepergian masing-masing, menyampaikan perasaan yang sedari dulu terkubur dalam-dalam namun akhirnya tergali juga, menyisakan kenangan yang begitu banyak hingga tak terhitung.

.

[ _jejak kaki salju yang bersebrangan, yang berbeda arah, telah tercipta_ ]

Tanpa menoleh lagi, tangan pria itu melambai sambil memegang kotak _sukonbu_ dan berjalan di depannya. Yang ada di lensa matanya, hanya punggung pria itu dan juga helaian rambut coklatnya yang sejauh ia tahu adalah surai yang sedari dulu ia benci.

_Lawan? Jangan bercanda_.

Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya pun tetap sama. Ia tak berani menangis di depan Sougo, bahkan bagaimanapun caranya ia akan berusaha menjadi wanita yang beranjak dewasa, yang tegar dan tidak dicap wanita cengeng.

Karena setelah memastikan punggung Sougo hilang di tikungan, ia merasakan lututnya lemas seperti tak dapat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya yang membuatnya ia terduduk di atas gundukan salju, melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Ia menangis disana. Ditemani dinginnya musim dingin, mungkin tak banyak orang yang mengetahui jika ia sedang menangis terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Ini fic _pure_ OkiKagu kedua saya

Walau _manga_ Gintama tamat, memang kejelasan _pair _ini belum ada (_well_ _not suprisingly_ karena _genre_ Gintama sendiri adalah _shounen_ jadi tidak perlu berharap lebih T_T bahkan _pair _yang lain pun belum terkonfirmasi tapi _as far what I believe the one of OTP in Gintama is _OkiKagu_ actually_! Pokoknya OkiKagu _canon_, ya, Sorachi-_sensei_? :D /_hopeful_

Akhirnya setelah dilema oleh _pair_ GinKagu, _finally _saya bisa menuliskan OkiKagu kembali.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
